The End In The Beginning
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: AU fic. Alicia wakes up in the hospital and things are different!


_Okay crack fic here...This is the way to solve the mess! also warning AU! (sadly)  
_

_title stolen from bones. Don't own TGW or Bones! _

* * *

**The End in the Beginning.**

"Mr. Florrick please step back!" The voice sounded so far away and she felt like she was getting choked. That she couldn't catch her breath. What was wrong? And why was Peter here? He shouldn't be here. It made no sense, why he was here...

"But she is dying... she can't breathe..." His voice sounded so desperate. Dying? Who? She didn't understand a thing.

"No, Sir this is a good thing, she is fighting the intubation, that means she can breathe on her own." Someone answered and then in a soft voice told Alicia to hold still. That she would be alright in a minute. She felt something being removed from her throat and gasped after oxygen as she opened her eyes, looking around. She was in the hospital, and the woman that has just spoken seemed to be a nurse. Her eyes locked on her estranged husband for a moment before moving further around, looking for the one person she wondered why he was not here. Will! Why wasn't Will here? She had chosen Will. She was with Will. She might not be completely divorced yet, but she would be, and Peter couldn't have kicked Will out when she was dating him. Could he? Also, why the hell was she even in the hospital, she couldn't remember how she got here at all. What had happened?

"Alicia... honey I was so worried... God... I feared I would lose you... oh baby... and the last words I said to you would have been of anger and hate... I am so sorry, Love. I didn't mean it... you are amazing and when you get over this feel all right again, I will help you anyway I can getting a job, so you can go back to work. We can get a nanny for the kids, also for our little new daughter. Don't worry! We can make it all work... and Mom can say what she wants... it doesn't matter... oh God I love you so much... oh darling..." Peter's hand were caressing her cheek softly, and he had tears in his eyes. What was going on? What was he talking about? She had absolutely no idea. Daughter? Did he mean Grace? But Grace was 16 years old and not a baby. And her going back to work? And Peter helping her get a job? Why in the world would he need to do that? Florrick and Argos worked well. They were going strong with their new firm. Why shouldn't she go back to work? And why would Peter need to help her? It made no sense.

"Peter? What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. Okay also why was his hair less grey, had he colored it? But though he looked tired and worn out he looked younger. A lot younger, actually.

"Our fight... and then you fell down the stairs... god Alicia I was so worried, and I thought you were dead. That both you and our baby girl were gone. Alicia I am so sorry... for those things I said. You are an incredible mother and wife, and I know you will be a great lawyer, too. You were incredible back all those years ago, it was one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. My strong beautifully wife you can do it all!" He told her tenderly as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Okay what was he talking about? What fight? And stairs? And her being a lawyer? Of course she was a lawyer! She worked every day and why the hell was he kissing her? And where was Will? Not that she really needed him here... it was just more weird he wasn't there. Peter pulled back and stroked her cheek softly again.

"They had to give you an emergency c-section to take our daughter out, or you would both be dead. She is a little pre-mature but God, she is so beautiful, so perfect. And so strong, just like you, Honey. She looks a lot like you. Also she has your green eyes. Both Zach and Grace adore her so much already." He told her with a smile, and Alicia felt even more confused, and then suddenly she saw flashes of another life, at least it felt like she saw flashes, her finding out she was pregnant yet again at 37, Peter's happiness, _their_ happiness of yet another child. And then the flashes of the terrible fight Peter seemed to be talking about, her telling him she would like to go back to work sometime after their baby was born.

An idea she had gotten lately or actually an old one that was being lighted further and further the after befriending someone unexpectedly Peter worked with, Kalinda. They had met as she dropped into Peter's office a few weeks before she found out she was pregnant. It was the one friendship Alicia hadn't seen happening, yet it had. Unlike the people Alicia lived around every day in Highland Park Kalinda was honest, and harder, at the same time, but yet they had ended up getting along, and the more time she spent with Kalinda, the stronger she desired to do more than just being a mother and a wife, though she loved both, spending time with the younger woman gave her the feeling that her life was missing something, and she couldn't just be the political wife anymore, it wasn't enough.

So she had that day with the stairs told Peter she wanted to go back to work some time after the baby was born even though she knew it was hard, and she should be there for the baby, but she feared if she didn't do it now she never would. And she wanted to create a life for herself too, she wanted to have it all. They had fought, badly, Peter saying stuff like how he wasn't enough for her anymore that she didn't love her kids enough, and didn't love their baby enough. If she thought that was a good idea. Stuff that hurt terrible. He had opened the door to go to work and she had turned around and started walking back up the stairs, in tears over how he could say something like that to her. She hadn't seen where she was going and had taken a wrong step, and felt herself stumble and fall, the last thing she remembered from that, was her own scream in pain, and Peter's in fear. As well as his words of _I am so sorry, I love you please stay with me baby. I love you so much._

She looked at Peter's face. It all made sense, why he looked younger, why there was no Will in sight, why Peter was here talking about the fight, and saying sorry, and who their baby girl was. And that was then she smiled, a girl, she had a baby daughter.

"It is a girl?" She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes as he nodded smilingly.

"Can I see her?" Alicia whispered, suddenly wanting nothing more than to see her daughter, though she was still confused over the two realities playing in her mind.

"I will go find a nurse and hear if we can bring her up. I don't think you can get up yet, your fall caused you a lot of head trauma, you were in a coma for 2 weeks. I was so scared. Why don't you rest a little, Love, and I go find a nurse. I also needs to call the kids and my Mom letting them know you are awake and well." he answered her and reached in and gave her another soft kiss.

"The kids? Where are they?" She asked, confused suddenly.

"With Mom. They usually come and see you through the day though Grace was really scared at first we all were. I better go tell them the good news." he answered, and Alicia nodded.

"Peter?" She asked as he reached the door, making him pause.

"Yes love?" He answered.

She took a deep breath, she needed to know this before anything. It was the most present thought as she now knew what she thought was reality had all just been the spin of her head trauma.

" Have you ever cheated on me?" She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Alicia..." he rushed back to her side. "God love... why would you even think that? No love, never... Alicia, God, have I really ignored you that much the last couple of years that you feared that... oh God love, never. I love you so much. You are all I want. All I could ever want. I know I have taken you for granted, but Honey, I would never do that. And I won't ever take you for granted again, God I was so scared I had lost you forever." he whispered as he took her hand, stroking it and grabbing it tightly. She smiled through the tears forming, it really was all a dream. She nodded softly.

"I just needed to know Peter, it was nothing... just a dream, a different life I think..." She admitted, maybe someday she would tell him the whole dream, she probably should, and she would but not now. Now all she needed to know was that all of it was just dream.

* * *

Later in the day both of the kids had been to see her, and she had seen and held her baby daughter. Peter had just left to go and see their little girl again when Kalinda came to visit. Alicia suddenly felt weird. Her dream playing tricks on her, what she had felt for the other woman in that dream playing in to what she felt to her friend in reality.

"Hey, Peter called and told me you were awake. God, you gave the poor guy a scar for life with that stunt you pulled." She teased Alicia, making Alicia roll her eyes, nervously Kalinda handed her a stuffed lion, making Alicia look confused.

"For your baby. I thought it was fitting, since you planned on going back to work and won't be there all the time for the kid like with your two others, but you are a lion Mom so I figured this might be way to make sure the kid always had one." Kalinda answered, clearly uncomfortable and unsure, Alicia looked confused too, this was so not Kalinda's style.

"Sorry if it's a bad idea, I am not really good with this whole thing." Kalinda admitted.

"No, thank you, you are doing very well actually. Thank you, it is sweet and an amazing idea." Alicia answered.

"Good, well and this here is for you!" Kalinda held up a bottle of tequila, making Alicia laugh, now she recognized Kalinda again.

"You do know I can't drink for a while, breast feeding and all that." Alicia told her, with a smile.

"Yeah but I figured we would save it for when you find a job and start working. It is a lawyer tradition, you know. Also I considered what you asked about, if you started your own firm instead, if I would ever consider leaving the SA's office. I would. And you should start a firm, instead of working for others. Plus you would be good at it." Kalinda told her kindly, making Alicia nod.

"Thanks Kalinda I actually think I might do just that. Open my own firm, Peter has promised he will help me anyway he can with getting a job, so I hope he will also help me start my own firm from scratch." She admitted softly, hoping he really would, through the day she had gotten used to this reality more and more and wished Peter would help her make that dream come true like he promised, with helping her get a job, and that he really meant it. She wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't.

"He probably will, like I said you really freaked the poor guy out. Though he might be nervous of you beating him in court." Kalinda teased her, and she nodded softly.

"He is..." Suddenly Alicia grew serious, her dream was still confusing her from time to time and Kalinda speaking of Peter made it all more real. "Can I ask you something?" She whispered softly.

"Sure..." Kalinda answered.

"Have you ever slept with Peter?" She asked gently, making Kalinda's eyes widden in horror and shock.

"God No. Never. I wouldn't do that to you... never. Where is this coming from? Alicia, Peter would never cheat on you, ever. He might be an ass but he only has eyes for you." Kalinda answered her making her sigh in relief.

"It was nothing Kalinda, just a nightmare I had. And I needed to know if I should change the name of my daughter." Alicia answered.

"Name of your daughter? Why? What is the name?" Kalinda asked confused.

"Aidyn Stefanie Kalinda Florrick!" Alicia smiled at her friend, and suddenly she felt very glad the whole thing starting with a scandal of her husband with hookers had all been a bad dream, that she lived a life where the two most important relationships in her life other than her kids were not lost because they had an affair with each other. That she lived a life where she could still love those two freely and be happy. Yes, this was perfect, everything was as it should be.

* * *

_Okay ladies and gents it is AU as said in the summery... but was written in the hope of helping my mood after Jules latest interview. _  
_I want to write more on Every Road But at this Point the next chapter would be screwed up because of my mood... so if anyone has oneshot sugestions let me know please...i do love writing..._


End file.
